


Bullet to the heart

by SEIK9I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Gang AU, Kenma, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEIK9I/pseuds/SEIK9I
Summary: “It’s nice to finally meet you face to face, Akaashi.” He smiled at the severe allure on Akaashi’s face, groaning as he felt him put more pressure on the knife, ready to slice his throat.Akaashi moved his body closer towards the gun, “Don’t say my fucking name,” said through gritted teeth, quickly looking down at the gun pointed at him. “Who sent you?” He asked, feeling his patience run on thin ice as Bokuto answered with a laugh, leaning closer to Akaashi to feel the knife even more against his delicate skin.“I decide my targets, baby.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Bullet to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on Ao3 so uh. I tried ;;;; Im sorry for the grammar english isnt my first language aaaah

[ Friday , 12:07 am ]

A pile of printed pictures was place neatly in Akaashi’s view, candid of who which would be his next target. Akaashi eyes locked onto the pictures as he examines it carefully, trying to remember little details of his face, a technique he would do to help recognize his target amongst other people. The boy’s hair appeared of a grayish colour with black long roots in front, it was styled weirdly but apparently the boy manage to pull off this look. His eyes was what caught the raven’s attention even more, complimenting his glowing golden eyes that were intimidating enough, giving Akaashi the envy to have the boy wrapped around his finger even more. Those beautiful pair of eyes belongs to none other than Koutarou Bokuto, Akaashi had heard his name around, as he was no one other than a member of his enemy’s gang. He knew everything written on file about Bokuto, everything but his face.

“An easy target.” The raven haired boy slipped his pocket knife that he had been fidgeting while he was reading the documents, letting a smile form at the corner of his mouth. “You never told me if he liked men.” He reminded teasingly, sitting on the man’s desk. He bit his inner cheek as his boss leaned closer to Akaashi, cupping his chin.

“You don’t need to like men to see how fuckable you are.” He took the lollipop from Akaashi’s fingers, shoving it back in between his pink lips, which were parted open. “Throw his body somewhere no one will find.” His voice was low, addressing himself close to Akaashi’s ear.

“Yes, boss.” He smirked, sucking on the sweet peach candy melting at the tip of his tongue. “Anything for you, Daichi-san.”

[ Friday , 02:11 ]

Akaashi had found Bokuto in a bar at the very end of the street— where Daichi accurately predicted him to be. The group of bikers held multiples meetings there, being their favorite area to consume drinks all night until they would eventually pass out. The place had a reputation for drugs gambling and bloody fights that would break out if another gang were to show up. The perfect place to put a bullet right in Bokuto’s skull and he smiled at the thought. He crossed the street, his footsteps were noisy, every stride leaving a click-clack sound behind him. Akaashi craved the pleasure of curious heads turning at him at the disturbance he caused, a faint smile forming at the corner of his lips. The music took over his ears as he entered the bar. Being more packed than usual, Akaashi had to think of a way to get a hold of Bokuto while staying subtle about it.

Getting rid of the girls surrounding him was the first step. “Keep the innocents safe, never more than one victim.” Daichi’s voice made a way through his thoughts, something he would get reminded daily as an incident he was responsible for once occurred.

He took small, determined steps, immediately locating the familiar men in Akaashi’s gang who disguised himself as a civilian, being there for the strategy they established. He nodded at him, giving the signal to begin what they had planned. They both positioned themselves near Bokuto, Akaashi being the closest to him. He lifted an eyebrow at the brunette on his right, ready to start his act as he walked towards him, placing a hand on his waist. He stared Akaashi, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a teasing smile, now putting it into his mouth.

“Peach, huh?” He asked. Akaashi pressed his forehead against the boy’s, smirking slyly as he kept an eye contact.  


“I picked this flavor just for you.” He stuck the tip of his tongue out, showing a faint smirk. He looked at the brunette with piercing eyes, slowly starting to roll his hips to the beat of the music. Akaashi threw his head back, letting his body go free as he felt the boy’s lips connect on the warm skin of his neck, bringing their bodies closer. Akaashi brought his hands to the boy’s nape, working his way up his hair to brush them softly.

The fire grew in his eyes as he caught Bokuto observing Akaashi with curious and craving eyes, leaning against the bar with a drink in his hand—completely disregarding the girls around him. 

“Is it working?” he heared the brunette whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear with the pumping music playing in the background.

“Yeah, 2 minutes give or take. He’ll fall for it.”

He gave Bokuto a smirk, directing his attention back on his dance partner to move closer to his face, teasing him by brushing his lips against his, nearly knocking all wind from the brunette’s lungs. Akaashi pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips, granting access inside his mouth. His hands were clasped on either the boy’s face, exchanging a sloppy kiss while opening his eyes once a while, giving Akaashi the most flirtatious look to seduce him, attempting to make him crave his desiring touch and lips. 

“Tell Iwaizumi-san i’m sorry,” he smiles, eyes looking up towards the brunette.

“Hm, you act like this is our first time doing it,” the taller tutted, his hand traveled down to Akaashi’s chest while the other cups his chin, “Besides, he’s in here anyway so he probably enjoyed the show we put up for him,” the boy chuckled softly against Akaashi’s skin as the brunette’s hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

“Isn’t that right iwa-chan?” 

“Shut up dumbass and continue with the plan.” Akaashi heard who’s voice supposed to belong to Iwaizumi spoke from the small earphone piece in Oikawa’s ear. He caressed the taller’s shoulder before heading to the bar, walking past Bokuto while shoving another lollipop he just ripped open into his mouth. Both kept their eyes on each other, Bokuto ordering the girls around him to leave, which they did in an instant, as though they waited on nothing but his requests. Akaashi stood five feet away from him, wanting to keep himself as unreachable as possible, knowing how this procedure did nothing except create more tension. Bokuto’s finger circled around the rim of his glass, licking the fruity liquor off his lips. He laid back in his seat, spreading his legs further apart even more before snapping his fingers at the bartender, asking for a drink refill. Wanting to taunt him even more, Akaashi turned his back at him, finally directing his attention on a man who tried to hand him a drink ever since he arrived at the bar, repeating how he would pay Akaashi all the “Drinks in the world.” Even if it would mean him going broke at the end of the night. Akaashi chuckled, feeling pleased. He pushed strands of his hair out of his eyes to see the man’s face better, giving him a sweet smile.

“Should I be flattered?” He raised his eyebrows, throwing his lollipop in an empty drink next to him. The man approached him, putting down the alcoholic beverage next to Akaashi with a grin on his face, sliding a hand on his hip to bring him nearer, which Akaashi let him do.

“With a face like yours, you must be used to getting this treatment all the time—right?” He used a mellow voice, insisting for the boy to accept the drink. Akaashi nodded through a soft chuckle, leaning closer to his ear.

“What else would you do for me if I were to have a taste of this Whiskey?” He whispered with a faint smirk, catching a quick glimpse at Bokuto from the corner of his eye, Bokuto how he was now standing up, resting his weight on the counter with his jaw noticeably clenched. Akaashi bit the boy’s earlobe, wanting to put Bokuto on edge even more.

“Would you do anything I desire?” He muttered, using the distraction to take the glass in his hand, quickly dipping his index finger in the liquid. He watched the soft blue color of nail polish on his finger turn into a dark blue, indicating his drink had been spiked without his knowledge. He huffed out a laugh with an unimpressed look on his face, wiping his finger on the back of the boy’s shirt, pretending to caress him.

“Anything you want, I will give it to you, baby.” He approached Akaashi even more, squeezing him in between the bar and his weight resting all on him. He broke out a smile as Akaashi hummed softly, working his hand down to the man’s belt with smoldering eyes. His hand groped at his crotch, caressing his fingers on it lightly.  
  
“There’s one thing you should know about me, however…” He tightened his grip. “I’m not some beautiful face you can mess around with—especially not by trying to drug me.” The darkness grew in his eyes, showing a faint smirk as he was rewarded by the man’s face tensing up in pain as Akaashi crushed his testes in between his fingers. The blood quickly rushed to his face as Akaashi intensified his grasp, attempting to glance around the crowded area for help. Akaashi’s hand encountered his face, leaving a noticeable red mark on his cheek.

“Eyes over here, baby.” He mocked his voice, jutting his chin with determination. “I ever see you around here again, I’ll kill you.” He murmured close to his ear, grinning at the sight of him nodding his head repeatedly. His hand loosened up, immediately shoving him away, nearly getting him to fall on the ground.

“And hands off the merchandise, next time.” He glared at him, taking his lollipop sitting in an empty glass, the sweet taste of raspberry hitting every taste bud. “Bastard.” He watched him leave, directing his gaze back in front of him as Bokuto made his presence known by clearing his throat. He was now standing next to Akaashi, sipping on his drink with a straight face.

“History repeating itself, lolipop-kun?” He asked. His voice was surprisingly calm, appearing to be of a quiet, laid back nature—which surprised Akaashi. Perhaps it was all an act, as Akaashi knew the type of person he was Bokuto records he had read about him. Bokuto was one to show his indifference towards others when opinions that would contraindicate his way of thinking would get in the way. He would kill without remorse, his members doing the rest of the dirty work for him—never putting him in trouble with the authorities.

The raven perked an eyebrow up.

“Lollipop-kun?”

The golden eyed boy shrugged his shoulders, a small hint of grin was visible at the corner of his lips as the other stared in confusion at the nickname he just gave.

“You seem to eat a lollipop every 5 minutes.”

“Well aren’t you observant.”

“I try not to be.”

He looked over at the spiked drink on the counter, spilling it onto the floor before letting the glass shatter on the ground with a gratified smile. “Now—will you offer me a drink?” He cocked his eyebrow questioningly. “Or we can keep on pretending you haven’t been checking me out.” He smiled, sticking his tongue out to lick on his lollipop, looking up at Bokuto with teasing eyes. The taller rolled his eyes with a permanent grin, licking at his lips before snapping his fingers at the bartender, immediately catching his attention.

“Whiskey, neat.” He smacked twenty dollars on the table, cocking an eyebrow at the questioning look on the man’s face, surprised at the amount of cash given to him. “What? Keep the change.” He whooshed him away with his hand, bringing his piercing eyes back on Akaashi. It was even better than the photos he have seen of him. It looked like it was really glowing and Akaashi tried his best to focus on Bokuto and not just goggle his eyes.

“Impressive.” He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth slowly, dragging his tongue along it. “What else can you buy to get me?” He chuckled, keeping his eyes on him as he grew closer, trapping Akaashi in between the wall he stood near and the boy’s tall figure.

“This one, I don’t need money for.” He smiled, brushing the boy’s hair. “You play hard to get, but guess what.” He paused, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt, loosening it up. “It’s my favorite game to play.” Akaashi peered down his exposed collarbone as he leaned to his height. He brought his hand to Bokuto’s shirt, pulling another button out of the buttonhole.

“Let’s see what you’re capable of.” He bit his lip, pushing him away to take the Whiskey now resting under a coaster. He dipped his finger in the liquid as he walked away from Bokuto, giving him a smirk before walking up the stairs leading to the second floor. The nail-polish on his finger kept its original color, making it safe for him to take a small sip. He quietly took place on one of the couches filling the secluded room. A warm tone of orange, pinkish color lit the room, bringing even more intimacy to the area. The sofa on the left was occupied by a man and a woman, ready to make out. The content looks on their faces changed once Bokuto made his presence known by clearing his throat, ordering them to leave, in which they did.

“How is it, to have the world on its knees?” Akaashi asked, his eyes traveling from his head to toes, checking him out until he took a seat next to him. Bokuto chuckled, bringing his hand to Akaashi’s knee, stroking him softly.

“You would know...” He lowered his voice. “Being treated this well, it’s nothing new to you—is it?” He grew closer, whispering the faint words into Akaashi’s ear. Shivers appeared in the crook of his neck, his hand immediately reaching for the back of Bokuto’s head to keep him close.

“How well can you treat me?” He smirked at their lips almost brushing against one another, being rewarded with a groan as he bit Bokuto’s inner lip, taking the flesh in between his teeth. He then climbed on the boy’s lap, pressing their chest together, feeling the golden eyed boy’s heart thump against him.

“Anything you want is yours.” Bokuto breathed out, appearing to be vulnerable at the slight touch of a finger, or this time, the warm touch of Akaashi’s lips tickling his neck.

“Anything?” He stuck his head out the boy’s neck, wrapping his hand softly around his throat. “Even you?” He smiled as Bokuto responded by chuckling lightly, bringing his hands to Akaashi’s hips to drag him even closer.  
  
“Anything, beautiful.” His voice was low and filled with lust, making Akaashi smile at how the boy seemed to fall for his act in such a short period. He undid the third button of Bokuto’s shirt, keeping his eyes locked in his orbit.

“What made you look at me back there? With all these pretty girls around you…” He paused, running his hand under Bokuto’s shirt. “Do you have a thing for men like me?” He whispered, feeling the taller boy’s chest raise to a rapid pace, which made him smiled.  
  
“I seek for men like you.” He replied in a stern tone, pulling Akaashi closer with a firm hand, begging to taste the liquor off his inviting lips. Akaashi’s eyes darkened, trying to keep his act as realistic as possible after the tone he used. Questions started to spike in Akaashi’s head, wondering if the boy knew the reason for his presence here tonight—or worse, had the same type of mission to accomplish by the way he expressed himself. Akaashi huffed out a fake but believable laugh. He let Bokuto’s lips crash onto his, feeling the warmth of his lips moving against his, the sweet taste of the drink he sipped on all night trailing its way into Akaashi’s mouth. 

“Didn’t know you were a wine guy.”

“Oh there’s a lot you don’t know lollipop-kun.” 

The other chuckled as the tension grew in his shoulders despite the pleasurable kiss. It was now or never, Akaashi thought to himself before opening his left eye midway into the make-out session, pulling a small knife out of his boot. He laid Bokuto back into the couch, pinning him down with the weight of his body before slowly bringing the sharp blade to his neck, putting the tender kiss to an abrupt end. Bokuto’s reacted by letting out another small chuckle, biting his lip with a permanent grin as he looked down at his gun already pressed against Akaashi’s abdomen.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, beautiful.” He took the safety off his gun, placing his finger on the trigger. “It’s nice to finally meet you face to face, Akaashi.” He smiled at the severe allure on Akaashi’s face, groaning as he felt him put more pressure on the knife, ready to slice his throat.

“And you’re way more beautiful than the pictures i’ve seen.” Bokuto smirked, taking his time to get a view of the other on top of him, oh if only Akaashi wasn’t here to slice his neck Bokuto would’ve done something different. Maybe take him out for a ride or something.

For a moment it felt like Akaashi wasn’t threatening him with a knife and the other was just admiring the raven haired’s beauty. How his blue eyes glows brighter than the purple lights above them and he could even see a faint of his long lashes.

Akaashi was truly beautiful.

Akaashi moved his body closer towards the gun, “Don’t say my fucking name,” said through gritted teeth, quickly looking down at the gun pointed at him. “Who sent you?” He asked, feeling his patience run on thin ice as Bokuto answered with a laugh, leaning closer to Akaashi to feel the knife even more against his delicate skin.

“I decide my targets, baby.” He reached for the boy’s face, immediately getting rejected by Akaashi, shoving his hand away with his knife, leaving a small cut on his forearm. The golden eyed smirked to himself, looking at a drop of dark blood staining the carpet before pushing Akaashi off his lap, making him fall back on the couch, pinning him down by tightening his grasp around his neck.

“I gotta admit, that was a pretty clean cut” He breathed out. “You think I wasn’t assigned to kill types like you?” He chuckled, placing his gun to Akaashi’s temple. “It’s all the same with you people—you seduce and then kill; I know it by now.”

“T-types like you talk too much.” Akaashi managed to get out, extending the palm of his hand to strike Bokuto’s nose, succeeding at breaking free from his tough hold as he stumbled down the couch, losing grip of his gun along the way. Akaashi stood up, trying to catch his breath as he walked over Bokuto, directly kicking him in the face with his heel.

“I know you, Bokuto-san— you can’t even fight without a gun attached to your hand.” He massaged his throat as he talked, trying to get back to breathing regularly, letting out a small cough. “All your victims are killed with bullets in their skulls.” He pointed out, looking at the blood leaking from his nose into his mouth, staining his teeth as he giggled at Akaashi’s affirmation.

“Bokuto-san? Really? After you just sliced my arm and kicked me on the face?” He tasted blood on his lips, not like he mind it or anything, “God, you’re really something else.”

“You’re talkative,” He replied with, taking the gun off the floor, staring at it. 

“The scar on your left cheek, a bad memory you will never forget, huh?” He taunted, taking the magazine out of the weapon, shoving it in his pocket. “I wonder how it is to live with the guilt...” Bokuto glared at him, every muscle in his face tensing up at his words, his jaw visibly clenched along with his fists. He watched as Akaashi got down on his knees, making Bokuto flinch at the touch of his fingers, raising his swollen chin.

“His blood is still on your hands, even if you didn’t finish the job.” He spoke delicately, getting immediately on his defenses once Bokuto tried to crush his wrist in his strong hand, kicking him away with his foot before he could feel his bones crack in between Bokuto’s fingers. Bokuto wiped the blood off his nose, glaring at Akaashi with an intimidating stare, ready to dive back at the boy with rage in his eyes. “You seem to know a lot about me already,” He ignored the stung on his jaw, this man really hits hard. “Are you that interested in me, Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice was laced around with a hint of teasing which made the smaller one furrowed his eyebrows.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto was struck by his own gun being thrown at him, hitting him directly on the forehead, the strong impact enough to make him groan in pain. He answered by hurting Akaashi in the face with his elbow, forcing him down onto the low table decorating the small room, laughing at the sight of Akaashi knocking a drink over, the dark liquid spreading like fire on the white carpet. Bokuto pressed him down on the table with his body, pulling at his hair before smashing his face on the glass, causing the table to crack under the impact.

“I hate to hurt a pretty face like yours,” He pulled at Akaashi’s hair again, wanting to catch a glimpse of his face in pain. And oh god isn’t he just, beautiful. Pumped lips and cuts on his delicate skin everywhere, It made Bokuto feel like a sadist for seeing Akaashi like this. Hearing the simple sound of agony made him smile, mostly from somebody he tried to get a hold of for so long. “You’re sent from the Karasuno’s—are you?” He yanked him by the hair even harder, cupping Akaashi’s chin with his other hand. The ravenette boy sneered at the words, turning his head in his direction to aim his spit directly in his left eye.

“Why? You’re interested in joining?” He asked, whacking him in the stomach with his elbow. He leaped over the table, reaching for Bokuto’s gun lying on the ground. He struggled to get a hold of his balance, feeling dizzy from previously hitting his head on the hard glass. “If i get to see your pretty face on action why not?” 

“Until next time lollipop-kun. Try keeping up to me okay? I’m good at running,” Bokuto came back at him, “And guns,” using the opportunity of Akaashi standing close to the stairs to push him down, a contented smile growing on his face as he watched him tumble all the way down.

To Akaashi’s luck, his brunette partner was found sitting close to the flight of stairs—making him the first to acknowledge the ravenette boy reaching the last step in a bang, a few heads shockingly turning at him. He quickly stood up, spilling his drink over the counter as he rushed to his friend, trying to get him back on his feet.

“Kei-chan— Fuck.” He expressed, dragging him away from the steps. “What happened?” The concern showed in his voice, glancing at the stairs every now and then as he placed Akaashi’s arm over his shoulder, helping him walk through the crammed area to the entrance door.

“No time to explain. Let’s get out of here.” He replied, stumbling over a few words. He turned his head over his shoulders as he heard his name being yelled over the music, Bokuto’s imposing figure was found standing at the bottom of the stairs, ready to aim at Akaashi with a precise eye. The astonishing sound of the firearm being charged penetrated through the pounding music, causing panic to the bar in an instant. The brunette reacted quickly, pushing Akaashi outside onto the sidewalk. He pulled his gun out of his jacket to fire back at Bokuto, the bullet hitting the brick wall behind him.

“Oikawa-san, he’s my target, get out of there!” Akaashi hauled him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him away from the scene in a hurry. Both the boys flew the area at a fast pace, interlocking their fingers as they ran in the direction of the motorcycle belonging to Oikawa. The bike left behind a trail of smoke Bokuto had trouble spotting through, failing miserably at harming either one of them as they drove away. He fired the gun in the empty street out of anger, proceeding to curse to himself as the members of his gang joined the golden eyed, stunned to see their most skilled member fail a mission he swore to be easy.

“That’s a first.” A green haired man walked pass behind him, patting his shoulder.

“That was hot.”

“Yeah no shit. None of you could kill each other which just makes this mission difficult.”

Bokuto glared at his friend and clicked his tongue.

“I’m not letting him away next time.”

“There wont be a next time, c’mon we know their next target. We can strike again tomorrow around midnight. You see him, you kill him. No more flirting.”

Bokuto perked his eyebrow in amusement, slipping back his gun inside his boots, “Konoha you sound so cool there. It’s almost like you’re the boss here.” he pouts, slouching his shoulders as his friend was already turning on his back, leaving him behind.

“I’m not done with you, Akaashi.” He grumbled, looking down at his hand, which held lollipop Akaashi inattentively left behind. He reinforced his grasp around the material, keeping in his rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh there! DONE. really dont have any clue how this will go but i reaaaally love the thought of oikawa and akaashi being friends ❤️—❤️


End file.
